While You're Sleeping
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: English translation of the songfic Enquanto Você Dormia. YAOI YYxY, Yami's thoughts while Yugi was asleep. oneshot Sugar,Sugar,Sugar...


While You're Sleeping 

By Yura Dark Angel of Death

Warnings: yaoi, YyxY, TWT, Sugar, some Angst, Sugar, Yami POV and + Angst. More sticky than this and I'll have a diabetes…

Disclaimer: OK! OK! I CONFESS! YUGIOH ISN'T MINE, NONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS IS MINE, NEITHER THE MUSIC "I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING"! THEY BELONG, RESPECTIVELY, TO KAZUKI TAKAHASHI AND THE BAND AEROSMITH! SATISFIED NOW!

Author's Note: I told that this music isn't mine, so please head guys of this site, don't bother me!

This is the second songfic that I do, and my first posted fic of Yugioh, so PLEEEEEEEAAAASEEEEEEEEEEE, R&R! FOR RA'S SAKE!

Now to the fic! (better have some handkerchief at hand now…)

WHILE YOU'RE SLEEPING 

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**Aerosmith**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

You know, I don't really care in sleep. During the night, I prefer to stay awake… I prefer to watch you. You're so handsome when you're awake… then, when you sleep you look… made by porcelain, an angel… an angel of pure light and pureness. You smile… your dreams seemed to be wonderful. What are you appreciating so much during the sleep? I wanted to get into your dreams… in this wonderful land where you're smiling. Actually, I can do that, but… I know that's wrong to manipulate the dreams, you don't deserve to be interrupted at this time. I think is so good… just watching you, here, sitting at your side in bed. These hours we are alone, just the two of us, they're the ones that I like most… my treasure, my hikari…

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

I'll never tell you, I'm sorry to hide this from you, but my worst nightmares are with you disappearing, going away… I can't bear it anymore, I even can't imagine this happening. When I have these dreams, I don't sleep after them, I prefer to stay here and certify myself that they will not be anything more than this, dreams… it's because of this that I'm awake now. Even in my dreams, you never leave this smile… this personal light that you have, that warm my soul like anything since 5000 years ago…

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Do you know what are the few good things in be a spirit? When you want to do something without be noticed, it's not that hard… I know, the sarcasm was terrible, but in this moment when I'm here, close to you, hearing the gentle sound of your heart beating, I can say that I'm happy for you can't feel me now… I don't alarm you with my "weight" and you don't wake up with fear of me. Fear… did you remember when you finally notice my presence inside the Puzzle and in your mind? You looked so… terrified… all the time I remember your look in that moment I felt like a gigantic thorn thrusted in my heart…

"_Gomene…" _Slip between my lips, but was so low that you'll never hear…

But now everything is okay… we're together, you don't have any afraid of me. I can stay… that way… close to you. I never wish so hard that the time stopped like I'm wishing now… I thanks Ra, Kami, any God that's hearing now and was the answerable for keep me in this world until today, 'cause I could meet you…

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Despite of everything, the night goes on… and I'm still here. I'll not sleep, I don't need to… I can sleep during your classes, they're so boring that really seems to a lullaby to me… I'm sorry to say this, but you know that I'm frank. During them you're in no danger, I can guarantee this 'cause I watched them. There will be no problems if a mere ethereal creature like me sleep during it… no one will notice, for sure… My lips bowed in a sad smile after this thought. No one… but you. You're the only one that can really see me, the only one who know how I really look like. Anzu, Jounouchi, and the others have just a vague idea, and sometimes not even it… They're always confusing about it, aren't they? Unless when we warn them that we change… right? I think when they'll notice… my soul, my heart… so different from yours, as much as the light and the darkness.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

You moved a little during the dream, that caught my attention. Your smile continues, in a happiness that I can't know why. I wanted so much… to touch you… can… hold you. That's something strange, huh? Moments before I was happy because you can't feel me, but now… I wish so hard to have a body for my own, my real own body, now. With it, I would tell you what I feel, would ask for a hug, we would exchange kisses, I'll put you lying on my chest, and then we'll sleep… together, maybe dreaming with the same things… I lean against you again, you moved like if you felt, but I know that's nonsense, you don't have how. You're so warm, Yugi… even like a soul, I can feel it, your body is warm, your heart is so enthusiastic, so affectionate… Wish I can say that I love you, that even if I was really a pharaoh in the past, I think that I didn't have anything so precious than you are to me, now.

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

The sun… it's morning already?… You'll have to wake up soon, and I'll can't hug you like I'm doing right now. I'll have to continue the theater that I don't feel anything, that we're just best friends… Even if I told you what I feel, how we could do to continue together, if I'm just a… shadow…? The only thing I can do for you is continue to protect you, to help you, 'cause is because of my unknown past that you ache, fight, run so many risks… just to help me and your friends. When the night comes again, I can continue my lonely 'appreciation'… And now, while you slowly wake up and stand up, I keep in the most precious part of my heart and mind the beautiful image of my angel smiling smoothly while he sleep, and I show again my common look of 'fraternal love and smile', in the same time that I say to you the same of the all mornings:

"Ohayo, Aibou…" 

OWARI

blowing my nose I told ya that was pure Sugar and Angst, didn't I? And sorry for my grammar, I'm not that 'big head' in English, so I do what I can. sobs Now…

OKII (sniff) NEKO NO (chuif) KISU (snif sniff) JA NE… (buuááááááá…)


End file.
